


The Shape of Broken Glass

by Snw111900



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, M/M, OC has a dog, Past Mentions of Rape/ Non-Con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Psychology, Sexual Tension, Spanking, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snw111900/pseuds/Snw111900
Summary: Ito Eisuke has always known crime. Ever since he could talk, he’s been labeled a latent criminal by the Sybil System. His parents were his only example growing up, and he worshipped at their feet until the day they died, locked away after being captured by Inspectors and their Enforcers.Despite this, his Psycho Pass never reached over 20, not until his life was overrun by none other than Makishima.Eisuke did everything he could to prove himself worthy of the man’s attention, even if it meant getting captured by Inspectors and ending up forced into being an Enforcer...
Relationships: Ginoza Nobuchika/ original male character, Karanomori Shion/Kunizuka Yayoi, Past Makishima Shougo/ Original Character
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	1. The Enforcer

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> I’m so excited to write this! The idea first came to me about a year ago when I watched Psycho Pass!  
> Now, I didn’t like Season 2 much, so this will take place during Season 1. Some things will be changed to fit my narrative and trope better, but don’t worry, a lot of the same plot is still the same!  
> (Just some extra gay smut in there ;) haha)  
> I hope you all enjoy, let me know what you think and if you’d like to see more! <3

**7:32pm**

_**November, 2112** _

_**Streets of Japan** _

The smell of smoke rising from the grates was all too familiar to Eisuke. He inhaled it deeply, like it was an addictive drug, his eyelashes fluttering. He felt transported to another place in his mind, where the lights flickered on decrepit buildings and the homeless flocked to the dry spots in alleyways.

It was warm, too humid. His official, blue Enforcer jacket stuck to his arms and lower back, even with the black button down between his skin and the jacket providing a thin layer. He ran his fingers through his hair, fluffing it up at the base of his neck, just to get cool air along his throat. 

Recently- just four nights ago in fact- Eisuke had dyed his hair a bright, pastel pink. He had done it as a personal celebration for lasting 2 long, agonizing years as an Enforcer for the MWPSB without killing anyone. At least, not anyone he wasn’t _supposed_ to kill in this line of work. 

“Eisuke, you got any plans to annoy Ginoza tonight?” 

Eisuke pursed his lips. The only one who ever referred to him by his first name was Shuusei Kagari. He was an incredibly overly-friendly man, who insisted that they become friends, all because Kagari considered him a ‘cool bastard’. Despite Eisuke’s past. Or, maybe, _because_ of Eisuke’s past... indiscretions.

Ginoza was their superior, an Inspector who Eisuke suspected enjoyed his position above them a little too much. Though Ginoza might never admit it, Eisuke could see the deep-seeded pleasure Ginoza took in referring to Enforcers as mere ‘hunting dogs’.   
  
So, naturally, Eisuke had to take him down a few pegs. He constantly messed with Ginoza, poking at every, minuscule mistake or slip up, practically foaming at the mouth when he finally got a reaction from the older man. Ginoza didn’t have too many years on him, but it was enough that one of Eisuke’s favorite things to target about him was how ‘elderly’ he was. 

Teasing Ginoza was one of the only reasons Eisuke found this job (though, could it really be considered a legitimate one?) bearable. He- and the other Enforcers- lived in a glorified prison, aka the Bureau. With its grey walls, plain wood flooring, and outdated appliances, the Bureau homed many latent criminals who were just determined enough to stay out of Therapy that they’d be willing to work alongside Inspectors.   
  


Eisuke’s apartment (excuse him, _prison cell_ ) was no bigger than 450 square feet. It was barely livable, but he made do with some... items that had conveniently found their way to his door, shipped from abroad. Really, it was pure coincidence. Nothing to do with criminal activity.   
  


“We’ll see,” Eisuke muttered back in response. Try as Kagari might, he’d never be Eisuke’s little sidekick, or whatever he wanted. Eisuke messed with Ginoza for his own amusement; he didn’t like buddying up to people, especially ones as annoying as Kagari. The man was like a horny chihuahua. He jumped at any opportunity to make a sarcastic comment, unless it came to women, then he humped at their legs. 

Well, not literally, but Eisuke chuckled every time he imagined it. 

As the Paddy Wagon they were in drew to a stop, Eisuke stood. He reached for the handle and pushed open the back door, revealing the hustling streets of Japan.

It was unusually crowded, but that was most likely due to the unusual event that had just occurred. People swarmed around the crime scene tape, relentlessly questioning the lackeys that were covered in a ridiculous Holo-costume. The lackey closest to Eisuke raised his- or her- hands, speaking calmly in an oddly chipper voice, which was slightly robotic and animated from the audio modulation on the lackey’s Holo.   
  


“This is the Criminal Investigation Department, of the Public Safety Bureau. For your protection, access to this block is currently restricted,” one of the Holo’s spoke clearly with a tone that was maybe too light for the situation. Maybe. Eisuke wasn’t exactly sure.   
  


He peered around, squinting through the rain that splattered onto his hair and face. His fingers shook out the rain from his pink locks, and he clicked his tongue in annoyance.   
  


“Neighborhood residents are required to immediately evacuate this area,” the Holo continued.   
  


Eisuke didn’t understand that at all. Obviously, from the small crowd of people forming at the line of tape, that wasn’t going to happen. It was human nature to let curiosity get the best of people, even if it meant causing possible harm, or death in some cases.   
  
He turned back to the scene, shaking his head at the overly large, baby-ish heads of the Holo. Eisuke supposed that was to help keep the new officer’s identity protected. He couldn’t imagine why their life mattered enough for that kind of careful consideration from the Bureau, but maybe that was just his resentment speaking. 

As Eisuke stopped in front of the tape, attempting to reach for it, he looked closely at the lackey nearest to him. Just past the Holo-skin, which wavered from rain droplets hitting it, he could see a man. He hadn’t looked at Eisuke yet, but he did lift a hand to stop his attempt at crossing past the tape. 

If Eisuke hadn’t nearly wanted to laugh at the stupid Holo-costume the lackey had to wear, he would’ve ripped the man’s arm off for that. Maybe if the man did his job correctly, he’d see that Eisuke belonged here. 

Past the tape, he could see Inspector Ginoza standing beneath a tarp held up by wooden, make-shift poles. A small desk was set up next to him, with several walkie-talkies and laptops placed on top. The computer screens were open and lit up, but Eisuke couldn’t make out what was on them from this distance. 

In front of Ginoza was someone Eisuke had never seen before. It was a girl- no, a woman. She was just abnormally short, he realized when she stood fully from her bow. As she raised her hand into a salute, Eisuke approached the tape and shoved his badge in the face of a lackey who tried to stop him. 

The comedically awful Holo’s face turned to him, and he knew the lackey underneath was shocked by the way the Holo froze up and wavered. 

“Apologies, Enforcer Ito,” the lackey murmured, but still the Holo-voice covered it with false cheer. 

Eisuke scoffed, already annoyed. The rain was slowing, but only just a bit, and he really didn’t want his hair ruined. After all, he’d just dyed it, and the thought of the color’s vibrancy washing out pissed him off. He supposed that was good enough as any reason to start picking on Ginoza tonight. The man had become a sort of stress-outlet for him over the past 2 years.

“Yeah, yeah,” Eisuke said under his breath, ducking under the yellow Caution tape. He made his way towards Ginoza, who had just been motioning towards the Paddy Wagon and the other Enforcers. 

He overheard the last of his sentence, explaining to this woman who and what Enforcers were. It grated at Eisuke’s chest to hear him refer to them as mere hunting dogs. Even if maybe the term was accurate for what they did. But he’d never admit that, especially not to Ginoza. The bastard was high enough on his horse- he didn’t need any extra validation. 

As the rest of the Enforcers piled around Ginoza and this strange woman, Eisuke finally took her in. 

And he was extremely disappointed. 

Needless to say, she was hardly his type. But then again, all women weren’t his type. He’d figured that out several years ago, after a chance meeting at a bar one night left him feeling more lightheaded than any alcohol ever could. 

Akane Tsunemori had a pixie cut that was entirely unflattering, and her brown hair color seemed far too washed out for her pale complexion. She wore a dull, black suit and held in her arms the Official Inspector jacket. It almost seemed like she didn’t know what to do with it. 

“This is Akane Tsunemori. She’s a new Inspector at the MWPSB, and she’s now your superior,” Ginoza told the Enforcers, leveling his gaze with them. Eisuke knew that even if Ginoza was 2 feet tall, he’d still somehow find a way to look down on them. 

Eisuke huffed a laugh, “Is she replacing you? Finally. Some good news.” 

Ginoza’s lips pressed into a firm line, but that was the only sign he was agitated. It wasn’t enough to satisfy Eisuke. “No, she is not. The Bureau thought our team needed more balance, and Tsunemori tested very well on her exam.” He paused, narrowing his eyes onto Eisuke. “She’ll be working _with_ me, Ito.” 

Eisuke sighed heavily, as if forlorn, “Unfortunate.”   
  
Either Ginoza had not heard him, or he had decided that ignoring Eisuke would probably get him to give up on his rebellious jokes. He was so wrong.

Ginoza crossed his arms over his chest, speaking slow enough that Eisuke’s eyes started drifting from boredom. “You will treat her with the same respect you show to me, is that understood-”

Kagari quickly interrupted, grinning impishly from ear to ear in the way that Eisuke hated the most, “You said we were gettin’ a rookie, but you didn’t say she’d be so cute!” 

Of course Kagari found her attractive. He liked anything that breathed.

Eisuke rolled his eyes, peering past the other three Enforcers at Kagari. The man had lowered his hands to his sides, his cheeks red with growing interest. He looked like he’d been struck with one of Cupid’s arrows. Eisuke wanted to vomit. How disgusting. 

Ginoza kept going, when Kagari was done, and Eisuke practically gleamed when he realized that Ginoza had responded to his comments, but not Kagari’s. So, maybe, Eisuke liked attention. Specifically brooding, angry men’s attention. Sue him. 

“From today on, you’ll know her as your second owner.” 

Oh, how gross. 

Eisuke blanched, “Sorry, I’m not into pet play.” 

Akane did a physical double take, blinking rapidly before she bowed deeply, her body forming a nearly perfect right angle. “U-uh, Akane Tsunemori, nice to meet you all.”   
  
“Yes, I believe I remember from when Ginoza said your name three seconds ago,” Eisuke muttered so quietly that nobody heard him over the sound of the falling rain. 

Nobody except for Enforcer Shinya Kogami at least. The man was even worse to get along with than Kagari and Ginoza combined. He hated Eisuke, with a burning passion, and maybe it was even for a valid reason too. 

“Shut it and listen,” Kogami said, keeping his eyes forward, focused on Ginoza and Akane. 

Not appearing to have overheard the brief exchange between Kogami and Eisuke, Ginoza pointed to the laptop screen. Now that Eisuke was closer, he could see what exactly was on it: a profile of a man in his early 20’s. On picture, he seemed to be a normal man, with short brown hair and a plain face. 

This man was anything but normal however. His name was Nobuo Okura, and Eisuke remembered that in the case file he’d been briefed on just an hour ago, Nobuo’s psycho pass had been scanned and registered as cloudy. Why, Eisuke wasn’t sure, and he didn’t really care. The man was a target, that was it. 

Eisuke would treat him like all the rest before him. He’d either paralyze him or kill him, it was that simple. As easy as stepping on a spider.   
  
“We’ll split into two teams. Tsunemori, you take Masaoka and Kunizuka. I’ve got Kogami, Kagari, and Ito,” Ginoza ordered, pointing out the two Enforcers that would be joining Akane. Eisuke almost pitied the woman for having to still be bossed around by someone who was technically on the same level as her.

But then, he looked into her eyes, and he saw nothing but hope, respect, and just plain _good_. He knew right then two things. First, that she’d never faced a challenge greater than a stubbed toe, and secondly, that the moment she _did_ , she would either shut down or cry. 

Over the past two years, Eisuke had met his fair share of Inspectors who came and went. All it took was one look, and he knew immediately if they’d last or break down completely. Every time, he’d been right. 

People were predictable. Their actions were based fully on the environment of their childhood, as well as societal circumstances at the time. An Inspector, a year or so ago, had joined the MWPSB. She lasted a solid week before she claimed that Ginoza’s presence was too intimidating and controlling to stand. When she handed in her transfer papers, Eisuke wiggled his fingers at her as a goodbye while he grinned. 

She’d insulted him once, and that was enough for him to tell that she grew up without a masculine presence in her childhood. Of course she resented men, it was only natural based on how she was raised. Eisuke couldn’t blame her, not really. After all, men tended to remind him of the gum stuck to the side of trash cans. 

Still, he didn’t appreciate sharing anyone’s attention, and Ginoza had to train her for the first few months. That had been entirely unacceptable to Eisuke who decided right then and there that he’d make it hell for her there. If this new Inspector- Akane- threatened to steal that attention like the previous woman, he wouldn’t hesitate to respond similarly. 

Ginoza’s reactions were an obsession, a distraction from the miserable reality of his life. 

“Tsunemori, take Masaoka and Kunizuka around the alley and up the elevator, to the roof. We’ll head around the other side of the building, zero in on him, and he’ll have nowhere to go,” Ginoza said, smoothly dictating the actions that they’d take. Eisuke did have to admit that it was attractive. 

Eisuke followed Ginoza with his eyes as the man pressed a nearly invisible button the side of the Paddy Wagon. A panel slid open, revealing a rack of Dominators. They were pitch black, gleaming from the water now sliding along the metal, with soft orange streaks lining the sides. It wasn’t until Ginoza picked up his Dominator that the orange changed to a bright blue, and the weapon recognized him as a user. 

One by one, they collected their Dominators, until Akane picked up her own. Masaoka sidled up to her on the other side of the panel, watching as she lifted it. Eisuke leaned against the make-shift desk, next to Ginoza and Kagari, watching the interaction. He couldn’t hear what they were saying over the noise of the rain hitting the tarp overhead, but he saw the way Akane’s hands quaked for a split second. 

He didn’t believe she’d ever even held a knife, not even to smooth peanut butter on bread. There was just no way this frail, small woman had ever experienced any sort of aggression. Her Psycho Pass had to be no bigger than 50. 

Curious, Eisuke was almost tempted to lift his Dominator and aim it at her. He wanted to know if he was right. Not that he _had_ to check, per say. After all, he was always right. 

But then Ginoza was telling Tsunemori to head out, while he made his way towards the alley next to the building they stood in front of. Eisuke realized it was an apartment complex, but not a very nice one. He’d lived in one far worse for just under six months, so to him, this was a luxury. 

The alley, Eisuke soon found, was terribly dark. He had to squint just to be able to see 10 feet in front of him. The lamps hanging off the sides of the brick buildings offered no real help. They were either burnt out or flickering so fast, it hurt Eisuke’s eyes. 

It also smelled incredibly bad, like rotten meat, and he started to breathe through his mouth, until of course he was convinced he tasted the stench. He really just hoped they wouldn’t stumble across a rotting, decomposing corpse. It had been a long time since he’d seen one, much less smelled it, and he wasn’t eager to repeat that incident. 

“Kogami, take the ladder up to the balcony on his floor, and wait for my orders, got it?” Ginoza instructed, holding his Dominator in his right hand as he used his left to point at the metal ladder leading up to several balconies and more ladders. They lined the entirety of the apartment building, and Eisuke had a thought that he’d rather jump off a roof than have this alley for a view. 

Immediately, Kogami nodded and began his ascent. It was a stark reminder that they’d been Partners once upon a time. Eisuke could remember it like it was just yesterday, watching Kogami and Ginoza lead him and other Enforcers. Until Kogami’s Psycho Pass got too cloudy that is, and he was forced to become what he hated most. A criminal who’s only chance at life outside of infinite therapy was to become an Enforcer. 

Kagari, for once, was quiet as they walked through the dank alleyway. He even avoided stepping in puddles, in case it made too much noise. Eisuke suddenly had a new appreciation for this alley. It wasn’t as bad as he’d initially thought it to be.

Eisuke grinned as Ginoza took point, walking in front of the both of them. He loved moments like this, when he could blatantly stare at Ginoza. Particularly his lower half. It was too nice not to steal a few glances every now and then, but right now, he could appreciate it as much as he wanted. 

“Ito, stop staring at my butt and focus,” Ginoza muttered quietly, keeping his steely gaze forward.   
  
Kagari snickered, and Eisuke desperately wanted to punch him in the face for it. He huffed, shaking his head as he kept his eyes locked on Ginoza’s pants, “Who says ‘butt’? It’s ass, Inspector Ginoza. I was staring at your _ass_.”   
  
“Well, stop staring and focus on finding the target. He has a hostage, and if we don’t find them soon, we may be too late,” Ginoza said sharply, and when Eisuke glanced up at his face, he saw the man looking back over his shoulder partway. His eyebrows were narrowed, forehead wrinkled from the tension in his face. 

Eisuke pursed his lips. “You’re no fun.” Then, after a brief moment of silence, he asked, “Hostage? Nobuo has a hostage?” 

“Yes, Ito, didn’t you listen when I told- never mind. I already know that answer,” Ginoza sighed heavily, clearly exasperated. But it only egged Eisuke on, encouraging him to push Ginoza past his limits of self control. It had yet to happen, despite them being on the same team for two years now. Eisuke couldn’t wait for the day it did. 

Eisuke spared maybe a second of consideration towards the hostage. Nobuo’s psycho pass was cloudy, not absolutely destroyed. Most men with only partly psycho passes wouldn’t kidnap anyone, especially since this was the first time Nobuo’s had been registered as over 100. Maybe the man had finally snapped, obeying his dark, inner desires. Whatever they may be.

As they stopped at the elevator shaft on the opposite side of the building as the one Akane, Masaoka, and Kunizuka were taking, Ginoza pressed the up button. They stood in silence, waiting for it to approach. Eisuke kept his back to the wall, watching for any strange men that could be nearby. Except, the alley was completely deserted. Not even a stray cat in sight. 

It was almost a little too quiet, but Eisuke didn’t feel any eyes on him, so maybe he was being too suspicious. Besides, Nobuo had been trapped in the building when the MWPSB arrived, so he had no real way of escaping, much less cowering in the same alleyway as an Inspector and two Enforcers. He’d be caught easily, especially since Eisuke was one of those Enforcers.

He’d always have more experience with criminals than most, due to his past, so getting into latent criminal’s minds wasn’t difficult. Nobuo was hardly a mastermind or expert sneak. He was acting completely on impulse, reacting based on a whim when a new problem or opportunity arose. He was the typical man, trapped in a deadbeat job, finally snapping when something as small as a street scanner ticked him off.

“Stay behind me, keep low and quiet. Tsunemori’s team is going to lead him straight to us... if she listened to my orders,” Ginoza grumbled. So, Eisuke wasn’t the only one questioning Akane’s abilities.

Kagari nodded, “You got it, Ginoza.”

The elevator doors slid open, and they all clambered in. Eisuke watched as the numbers climbed higher and higher until they reached the correct floor. The doors open to reveal a thin walkway, and Ginoza stepped out onto it, hunched over slightly. He used the brick ledge to hide his body as he walked, his eyes jumping around for any sign of threat. Kagari was moving after him without hesitation, and Eisuke wasn’t far behind.  
  


  
  


* * *

  
“I said stop!”   
  
Eisuke’s eyes widened as he saw Kogami’s body pitch forward, almost in slow motion. His front hit the wet concrete, knees dipped into a puddle on the ground, and his eyes slipped shut. 

“Oh my god, did she just-?” Kagari’s mouth formed an ‘o’ shape of pure shock at Akane’s actions and his friend’s body now laying on the ground. 

Eisuke smirked, “This is turning out to be such a good evening.” 

Ginoza, however, wasn’t as amused to see one of his Enforcers shot with a paralyzer by a new Inspector. He stepped forward, staring down at her from where he stood on the overhead walkway. It was made completely of steel, and they’d made their way to it from the walkway just minutes before.

Eisuke saw Ginoza’s jaw flinch as Akane attempted to soothe the woman who had been abducted by Nobuo, kneeling before her. Eisuke couldn’t hear a word that was spoken, but he was too focused on the raw joy he felt anyways. 

Working with Kogami was like swallowing glass willingly everyday. There was no reprieve from the man. He was everywhere Eisuke went, like a leech, sucking the fun out of his life. Not that there was much to begin with. 

Kogami despised Eisuke, and in turn, Eisuke hated Kogami as well. They butted heads as often as Kunizuka talked about music. And she was practically obsessed with guitars and bands. It was really the only thing Eisuke knew about her. That and she was sleeping with Shion Karanomori, the latent criminal turned lab technician. 

Eisuke felt like he’d missed a show. He saw bits of a man’s body spread over half a staircase and balcony, and he knew that was Nobuo. It was a hunch. Well, it also was just the only reasonable conclusion he could come to. 

Masaoka, an older Enforcer with greying caramel brown hair and a smooth-casualness to him, stood nearby, watching the scene unfold with Kunizuka by his side. Eisuke knew that Masaoka could’ve been the one to kill Nobuo, and he also knew that Akane was definitely not the one who did. Most likely, it was Kogami, who had in turn been about to eliminate the woman. 

Eisuke, Kagari, and Ginoza had shown up just in time to see Kogami aiming at a woman who was laying in a puddle of gasoline. She had been waving around a lighter, like an idiot, screaming and begging Kogami to go away. Tears had soaked her face, but none of that would have deterred Kogami when he was like that. 

When Eisuke did his job, he was eccentric about it. This was his life now, so why not have a little fun and find some joy in this? 

But Kogami was the complete opposite. It was like facing a brick wall when staring down the barrel of his Dominator. Kogami wouldn’t stop for anything or anyone; he did what he had to. Eisuke almost respected him for that, except Kogami was an asshole, and Eisuke hated him. 

Akane managed to get the woman to calm down and drop the lighter, thankfully turned off. Otherwise, Eisuke would be trying to shake off the smell of burnt flesh for weeks. 

As soon as the woman didn’t appear to pose any threat to herself or society, Akane stood and aimed her Dominator. Eisuke watched, running his fingertips along the cool metal of his Dominator, as Akane struggled to fire the weapon. It was pathetic to Eisuke. 

So, he had been right, Akane didn’t have the ability to do her job. Eisuke hummed, dropping his hands to his sides to begin playing with the pockets of his vinyl jacket idly. He tilted his head and said to no one in particular, “Can’t remember the last time an Inspector cared.” He snorted, adding after a second, “Likely to get her killed.” 

Ginoza scoffed, and he leaned over the ledge, his face twisting angrily. Eisuke suspected maybe it was a mix of Akane’s actions and Eisuke’s words that caused it. He didn’t like that Akane was already garnering such a strong reaction from the man, and before Eisuke could stop himself, he was folding his arms over his chest like a petulant child. 

Before he could even hate himself a little for that, Ginoza was quickly aiming his Dominator and firing the non-lethal paralyzer at the panicked woman. It struck her side, and she gasped shortly before collapsing to the side, half in the gasoline. 

Akane and Masaoka both raised their gazes to where Ginoza stood. Akane seemed shocked, like she hadn’t even noticed he was there, watching. But Masaoka just winced, and Eisuke knew he had to be feeling bad for the chastising Akane was going to get. 

“Inspector Tsunemori, I want a thorough explanation of your actions. I expect a detailed report first thing in the morning.” 


	2. A Little Flirting Here, a Little Risk There

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> I’m so excited to be writing this chapter because I get to show a lot more background with Eisuke, as well as some behind the scenes looks into the Bureau and the other Enforcers/ Inspector Ginoza!  
> I hope y’all enjoy it, let me know Whatcha think in the comments!  
> <3

**6:48pm**

**November, 2112**

**MWPSB, Japan**

Eisuke was awoken rather abruptly to the feeling of slobber all over his face. He shot up, gasping and waving a wild hand out in front of him blindly. He gulped hard, peering through the darkness of his studio apartment (the glorified prison cell).

“Holy fuck,” he breathed out heavily in relief when he realized it was just his pet, licking at his face. 

It was a baby wolf, with white fur, sparkling hazel eyes, and neatly trimmed, black nails. He tilted his head curiously at Eisuke, as if he didn’t understand the man’s shocked response at all.   
  
“You scared me, Haruki,” Eisuke whispered, lifting a hand to run his fingers through the wolf’s fur. It was incredibly soft from Eisuke brushing it everyday. He took great care of Haruki; after all, the wolf pup was the only company he really kept these days. His work didn’t count.

Haruki let out a chuffed bark, which came off very high-pitched from his young age. He nuzzled into Eisuke’s touch immediately, eyes slipping shut as he laid down on Eisuke’s legs over the covers. They were worn from use over time because the Bureau refused to get Enforcers any new materials or items unless it was absolutely necessary. 

Still, Eisuke insisted on asking for his favorite snack often: Spicy Seaweed Potato Chips. They were amazing, and he refused to let this shitty circumstance take away one of his only joys in life. The other two being Haruki and teasing Ginoza relentlessly.   
  
As Eisuke petted Haruki absentmindedly, he laid back in his Full-sized bed and thought. Initially, his mind narrowed in on the only man who had ever managed to bring him to his knees with a swift, cold look. Makishima. 

Eisuke could still recall in vivid detail how it felt to be under his gaze. His chest ached deeply, and he felt his lips drawing down in a deep frown. He missed Makishima. Even if the man didn’t seem to miss him. And maybe that was all apart of the draw for Eisuke... the chase, the endless nature of it all. Would he ever stop pining after a man who didn’t seem to care enough to check in on him once since he’d started working for the MWPSB two years ago? 

But there was a comfort to his powerful, obsessive pining. A comfort in knowing that it hadn’t changed in several years. The constant push and pull of their relationship had been like a drug for Eisuke when they were together. When Makishima left... Eisuke’s world had come crashing down, like cold water hitting your face on a sweltering day. 

He’d had nobody to turn to; not one person who would take him in and offer him a home. But he’d never had a home. Not really. 

Haruki barked near his ear, jolting him out of his thoughts. 

“Alright, alright, you drama Queen, I know you’re hungry,” Eisuke chuckled, ruffling the fur on the top of his head playfully. Haruki whined and bumped his cold, wet nose against Eisuke’s wrist. 

Not wanting to waste anymore time (because then Haruki might bark more and someone could hear), Eisuke turned and slid out of bed. He stretched his arms up and then behind his back, sighing as everything popped loudly. It was the only way he could wake up properly without feeling stiff all day.

Eisuke heard Haruki leap down onto the wood flooring, his nails and the leathery padding on his paws making a soft _click-pat_ sound as he trotted to his food bowl. A distant needy whimper made Eisuke open his eyes and look over his shoulder. The pup was nudging his metallic pink bowl with his nose, pushing it towards the pantry where he knew the kibble was. 

For whatever reason, the pup had taken more to a high-class kibble over raw food. Still, Eisuke knew it was better for him to have meats, egg, and protein powder mixed in, so he added those things into the kibble always. Sometimes, he felt like a Mother to Haruki, and it made his chest feel tight and fuzzy. He liked it. 

Eisuke grabbed the ingredients from the fridge, freezer, and pantry. He set to work chopping up pieces of the raw duck, before crushing two quail eggs and adding both to the bowl. Then, he dropped in a cup of the brown Kibble, stirring it with a small spoon he used just for this.

One time, he’d forgotten to put the spoon away in its proper place. He used it for cereal. It had taken a week for him to feel like he wouldn’t throw up at even the sight of meat and dairy. 

“Okay, there you go, ya pig,” he chuckled softly, his insults coming across as endearing rather than harsh as he set down the bowl on the floor. Haruki immediately leapt forward awkwardly, still getting used to running, and he began to inhale the food. 

Eisuke shook his head, “At least breathe, dummy.” Then, his stomach growled, and he pursed his lips when he realized he’d run out of groceries. How unfortunate. 

Every two weeks, the Bureau let each Enforcer supply them a list of groceries they needed. However, they had a 20 count maximum, so Eisuke always had to shop... elsewhere, through his own means. Especially for Haruki, since the Bureau would definitely make him get rid of the wolf pup if they found out about his presence here. 

Eisuke leaned against the edge of the brown, laminate countertop, and he watched Haruki eat. The wolf was like his child, and he refused to let him go. If keeping him a secret from the Bureau was the only way he’d get to keep him, then so be it. It wasn’t all that hard to order his food and grooming supplies anyways; Eisuke had a secret supplier who kept his prices cheap for the Enforcer. It was probably because Eisuke knew he could rat out much more illegal activities the supplier was doing besides shipping kibble. 

Humming softly along to a song in his head, Eisuke turned back to the area he designated as his ‘bedroom’. Though, it wasn’t really even a room. Just a bed, dresser, and wall mirror shoved into a tiny alcove of the studio. Enforcers living in the Bureau weren’t allowed Holo furniture, so Eisuke had to live constantly with the dreary and boring decor. It was a pain, and one of the reasons he had no qualms with owning an illegal pet. Especially right under the MWPSB’s nose. 

He made his way into the small bathroom, brushing his teeth and washing his face. Eisuke used to have a very careful self-care routine every morning and night when he lived with Makishima. The man bought him all sorts of products; anything Eisuke wanted really. That was, until he dropped him off at a bar- the same bar they met in, in fact- and never came back. 

When Eisuke started living in the slums shortly after, he couldn’t afford anything. Not even a cheap moisturizer or exfoliating gel. Now, living in the Bureau, he had to be selective about what the 20 items he asked for. He allowed himself to order 3 things for self-care every time he made the list. Sometimes though, he splurged and asked for 5. 

Fuck, his life was so pathetic. 

Eisuke sighed, grabbing his eye cream that he’d gotten two weeks ago with the last order. He squeezed a bit out onto his two fingers and applied it, hoping the dark circles under his eyes would be less noticeable today. His sleep had always been rough, but these past few weeks even more so. He wasn’t sure why exactly, and thinking about the why was something he never liked anyways. 

When Eisuke was done, he grabbed lotion and rubbed it on his hands, face, and chest. It smelled like roses and peaches, and he loved how it made him feel fresh and sexy. Small things like this that he could reclaim from his time with Makishima were what made this life in the Bureau so bearable. 

A quick look at the clock on his nightstand told him it was well past 7pm, and he was going to be late to work. Oh, well. What’re they going to do? Shoot him?   
  
Working the night shift today meant sleeping in all day and staying up all night. Last night, after the incident with Tsunemori shooting Kogami, they’d all headed back to the Bureau to file paperwork on the event. Eisuke had glared out of the corner of his eyes at Tsunemori for being the reason he stayed late to fill out small, annoying boxes on what happened. 

‘Did you properly handle your Dominator?’ 

‘Yes.’

Why would he put no? He wasn’t dumb.

He walked back into his bedroom, getting dressed in a full suit that was required by the MWPSB as his uniform. However, he liked to add his own personal touches for a little flair.   
  
Eisuke threw on a striking, burgundy tie. He loosened his just enough to rest underneath the first two, undone buttons of his crisp, black shirt. Then, he slid into the black suit jacket that had been provided on his first day, before stepping into leather, dark burgundy boots. The pants covered the ankle part, leaving just the toes and small heels revealed. 

When he finished, he checked himself in the mirror, ruffled his hair, and then headed out the door with a cooed goodbye to Haruki.   
  


* * *

Strutting out of the elevator onto the 12th floor of the MWPSB building, Eisuke let one hand slip into his pant pocket. He pushed open the glass door that led into the room where his team of Inspectors and Enforcers were. Well, maybe not _his team._ That would imply a certain camaraderie that he just didn’t have with anyone here.

“You’re late,” Ginoza said stonily from where he sat at his desk, typing away. One look at him sent Eisuke’s frown jumping into a smirk.

“And you’re bossy,” Eisuke replied, before sidling up to his desk. He sat on the edge, peering over Ginoza’s shoulder at what was on his screen. Then, he whispered lowly, “But it’s okay, I find it sexy.” 

Ginoza’s shoulders stiffened, and he whirled around in his spinning, leather chair, nearly knocking Eisuke onto the floor. His eyes hardened, and Eisuke felt like he was looking at molten lava every time he looked into Ginoza’s eyes. Eisuke sat up a little straighter, a shit-eating grin on his face. He loved when he could pull these reactions out of Ginoza. It was always the best way to start the morning. 

“Ito, I suggest you remember your place before I report you for insubordination,” Ginoza said, eyebrows starting to furrow like they do every time Eisuke teases him. 

Eisuke sighed, shaking his head, “You, Inspector Ginoza, need to lighten up. I was only joking.”

But they both knew he wasn’t. Of course he wasn’t. Why would he? 

Standing, Eisuke lazily saluted with a wink and backed away slowly, “But, ah, your wish is my command, _sir_.”

Ginoza’s jaw jumped, and Eisuke knew he had to be clenching his teeth. It made his tummy roll in satisfaction, knowing how much Ginoza disliked Eisuke, but never did anything serious about it. He could threaten as much as he liked to get Eisuke off the team, or even removed from being an Enforcer all together. But Eisuke knew they were empty threats; Ginoza would never do it seriously, for whatever reason, so Eisuke was free to tease as much as he liked. 

As he turned back to the rows of desks, he saw he must have actually been extremely late, since Kagari was here first. Which was shocking, considering Kagari tended to be late a lot too. The man, from what Eisuke knew, had been practically raised as an Enforcer. Eisuke understood how it felt to grow up, only knowing crime. 

But that still didn’t mean he liked the annoying ginger. 

Then, he realized Kogami wasn’t here. Oh right, the crazy new Inspector shot him. What was her name? Atan? Akant? Ane? None of those seemed right, but his mind was quickly distracted from figuring it out when he saw Kunizuka stand and brush off her skirt. 

“Bathroom break,” she said simply, quietly. Eisuke didn’t mind her as much as the rest, considering she was just as gay as he was. Though, she wasn’t nearly as open about it like him, which was rather boring. Especially since he knew that Kunizuka was having very dirty sex with the resident Lab Technician, Karanomori. 

“An actual bathroom break, or are you off to see.. _you know_?” Eisuke grinned, wiggling his eyebrows. He sat down in his chair, leaning back and crossing an ankle over his opposite knee. 

Kagari, suddenly more interested in the interaction than his video game, set down the red Gameboy (or whatever it was- Eisuke didn’t care for gaming much) and faced the both of them. He had a lazy smile on his lips as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. 

Kunizuka’s shoulders dropped slightly, and she faced Eisuke, her chin raising defiantly. Sometimes, he forgot why she was even here as an Enforcer. She was always so quiet, so kind (well, at least, compared to someone like Eisuke). It was times like this when he saw she was going to be tight-lipped that he saw the cloudiness of her psycho pass in her gaze. 

“Why? Does it matter?” She asked him, almost as if she actually cared to hear his answer. But, by the way her eyebrow twitched and her hands locked in front of her, he knew she didn’t.

Eisuke shrugged, snorting, “Oh, I just find it nice to see the token gay of the Bureau having fun.” 

Kagari shook his head, laughing softly under his breath. It turned into a full, loud laugh though when Kunizuka replied quickly, “Oh, Eisuke, don’t talk about yourself so lowly. You’re more than just the token gay to us.” 

“I- what- no,” Eisuke muttered lamely as Kunizuka turned away and left the office room, letting the glass door slide shut behind her. 

Huffing, Eisuke crossed his arms over his chest and sagged back into his chair. He didn’t like not having the last word. 

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Ginoza smirking slightly, as if amused by the encounter. Specifically what Kunizuka said. It made a flair of hot jealousy sizzle in his chest, for some strange reason, and Eisuke sat up straighter, declaring loud enough for Ginoza to hear, “The only token I care about being is my favorite Inspector’s.” 

That wiped away Ginoza’s smirk immediately, turning to a bewildered- and mildly disgusted- expression. His gaze lifted over the top edge of his computer, meeting Eisuke’s. It was steely and cold, and Eisuke liked it a little too much. At least now the attention was back on him, not Kunizuka. 

“Ito, get to work before I give you coffee duty.”   
  
Kagari tilted his head, “But, Ginoza, we already have-”

Ginoza cut him off with one look, “Like I said, get back to work.” 

With an indignant huff, Eisuke spun his chair around and faced his desk, but he couldn’t help the proud grin that rose on his face. Ginoza had never been able to ruin the fun that came with teasing him, much less surprise or embarrass Eisuke. It was just impossible with someone as mentally ruined as Eisuke. 

His logged in to his computer as he asked Kagari, “By the way, where’s the new Inspector?” 

Kagari rubbed at the back of his neck, using his feet to rock back and forth in his chair. “She went with Masaoka to the Iko Gryce Hill in the Adachi Ward. Apparently, someone had a high Psycho Pass.” 

Eisuke felt a sort of tension ease in his chest. So, Kogami (now that he was in the Infirmary) and Tsunemori both would be out of the office tonight. Well, until at some point she got back to file more paperwork. He hoped it was horrible and agonizing for her. 

He may have laughed (perhaps a little too much) several times when he thought of Kogami collapsing into a puddle last night, but he still didn’t like Tsunemori. She was beyond annoying, he was quickly coming to find. Her clothes and hair were atrocious, she was way too formal and innocent for this line of work, and she posed a threat to him. 

Already, Ginoza had been aggravated by her presence, and it had only been one night so far. How much worse would it get as time went on? 

Eisuke may not like Ginoza (after all, he was a stuck up, pencil pusher), but he didn’t like sharing his attention at all. 

“When did they leave?” Eisuke asked him after a moment. He wanted to make sure he had most of the shift with Ginoza, even if it meant sharing the space with Kagari and Kunizuka. Neither of them seemed to care about talking to Ginoza much. Kagari stuck close to Kogami usually, and Kunizuka kept to herself when she wasn’t with Karanomori. 

Kagari swiveled in his chair a bit, looking closely at Eisuke, as if trying to figure something out. Eisuke huffed, leaning further to his right, just to have space from the weird Enforcer. 

“About 10 minutes ago, I guess,” Kagari said. “Why? Wanting to join them?” 

Eisuke wanted nothing less than to join them. His lips twisted into a look of horror, and Kagari chuckled in response to it. “Oh, god no. She might shoot me.” 

Letting out a wheezed snort, Kagari folded one leg underneath his thigh and said, “If she did, I think Ginoza would riot. As much as he knows how to...” After a split-second pause, he smiled and added, “He’d throw transfer papers at her, but he probably would’ve filled them out already.” 

Eisuke had to admit that was funny. He let a tiny, barely noticeable smile form on his mouth as he said, “For sure he would’ve learned her signature and forged it, just to get her out sooner.” 

Kagari let out another raucous laugh, shaking his head as he turned back to his computer. “Tell him that to his face, he just might cry at the idea of doing something illegal.”

“Tell me what?”

Both Kagari and Eisuke jolted before whirling around to see who had surprised them. Eisuke already knew it was Ginoza, just by the feel of his presence and the sound of his voice.

Eisuke licked his lips, but before he could respond with something work-in appropriate, Kagari was already speaking. His tone was clipped and a little too rushed, “Oh, nothing at all. Just how much we respect you.” 

Ginoza’s eyes deadpanned, and he glanced knowingly at Eisuke, “Really? _Ito_ was talking about respecting me?” He scoffed in disbelief, “Are you broken, Ito? Need to go to the Infirmary?” 

Eisuke pursed his lips, standing. He was only a few inches shorter than Ginoza, but that still felt significant to him. Especially since Ginoza had a way of making him feel incredibly small. Though, not necessarily in a bad way. Not by any means. 

“You could kiss it better,” Eisuke finally replied when he realized he’d been staring silently for far too long. 

Ginoza rolled his eyes hard, and he shook his head in exasperation. “Never mind, you’re fine.” 

Kagari’s face turned red, for whatever reason, and he interjected awkwardly, “So, what’s up, boss?” 

As if suddenly remembering why he was there, Ginoza nodded jerkily and held out a tablet. It was completely see-through in the center, and on the screen was a file of a girl pulled up. She had raven black hair, cut sharply to her shoulders, and dark eyes that screamed teenage angst. Eisuke knew she couldn’t be older than 17, and when he looked at the age listed, it said 16 years old. 

“Who’s this?” Kagari asked him, now standing as well to look at the tablet. He accepted it from Ginoza’s hands, but looked up at the Inspector instead of reading from it. 

Eisuke glanced further down at the information listed. 

_‘Name: Sato Misaki  
Age: 16 years old  
Birthday: June 12th, 2096   
Mother: Sato Asuko  
Father: Sato Daichi_

_Inspector’s Account:_

_I- Takahashi Aito- was on duty patrolling the Roppongi District when I spotted Ms. Sato wondering near the Nightclub Inferno. She appeared drunk, swaying and sweating. Ms. Sato nearly got hit by a car passing by, so I pulled her out of the road and performed a breathalyzer test on her. Ms. Sato’s alcohol intoxication levels were only .03%, so I questioned if she had abused any substances. She did not seem in her right mind, so I-‘_

“Ito, are you listening?” 

Eisuke’s eyes lingered for only a second longer on the tablet to read the words ‘drug test results: inconclusive’ before he lifted them to meet Ginoza’s frustrated gaze. “Huh?” 

Ginoza pushed his tongue into the inside of his cheek, exhaling heavily through his nose before he said slowly, “I was explaining the case. Were you listening at all?” 

“If I say no, are you gonna punish me?” The corner of Eisuke’s lips twitched up, and he looked Ginoza up and down pointedly. The man was wearing a typical suit, but even though objectively it was dull and boring, Ginoza managed to pull it off. He made mud look good... unfortunately. It was frustrating to find him so damn attractive when Eisuke had work to do. 

Haha. Right. As if he cared enough about this job. 

Ginoza ground his teeth together, and he told Kagari, “Go find Kunizuka. We’re going down to Interrogation to meet Ms. Sato.” 

Kagari didn’t wait another second, and he rushed out of the room, sparing Eisuke a look of pity before he turned a corner and Eisuke couldn’t see him anymore. He wasn’t sure why Kagari thought to feel bad for Eisuke. Ginoza wasn’t actually going to do anything; he never did. It was all empty threats and warnings. 

As soon as it was just them in the office lined with floor to ceiling glass walls (and yes, people walked by and glanced in curiously), Ginoza pointed to Eisuke’s chair. “Sit.” 

Eisuke smirked and did as he was told, “Ooh, I like where this is going.” 

Ginoza’s hands were balled up into fists, which he quickly stuffed into his pockets. “You have been getting on my last nerve these past few days. I know you’re... tendency for flirtatious remarks that are inappropriate for the work place are somewhat often.” He paused to level his disapproving gaze with Eisuke before he continued, “But it’s been far worse lately. You have no regard for maturity; you act like a teenage boy. Haven’t you learned to grow up by now?” 

Of all the times Ginoza has reprimanded him, which were too many to count, he has only ever cornered Eisuke... well, once. Now. 

Usually, he ignored Eisuke’s remarks or chastised him in front of the others. Never has he made someone else leave the room to confront Eisuke on his actions. It was thrilling. Had he pushed Ginoza off the edge, finally? Was he going to snap? What would he do? 

Eisuke was beyond desperate to find Ginoza’s breaking point. He was obsessed with it, and in turn, with the man. 

And really, that was what was wrong with Eisuke. When he found something- more specifically, _someone_ \- to fixate on, nothing else existed. He had done it with Makishima, and now it was Ginoza’s turn. Except, had he really ever stopped being addicted to Makishima? The man had this irresistible pull even now, after two years of hiding his face from Eisuke. 

Eisuke had needed someone to replace him, and Ginoza had been there. 

“I’m just having a bit of fun,” Eisuke said, shrugging up a casual shoulder, “After all, it gets extremely boring here.” 

He would never admit why he really did. All Ginoza needed to know was that Eisuke liked to joke around to relieve some stress. Not that he craved the way Ginoza’s eye twitched in barely maintained anger when Eisuke flirted openly with him. 

Ginoza inhaled deeply, as if trying to control himself. Eisuke wanted to poke at his sanity until he couldn’t do that anymore. Surely even Ginoza had a dark side. Everyone did, which is why everyone’s Psycho Pass rose at some point or another. Well, everyone except for the few and rare psychopaths around the world, such as Makishima. 

Trying to get emotion from Makishima had been a testament to Eisuke’s willpower and patience. He had none of the ladder. 

“You have a job to do, Ito. You have a responsibility to this Bureau, to help catch latent criminals. If you want to have fun, you do that on your own time... or you leave the MWPSB. Though, I hear that eternal therapy isn’t exactly a good time these days,” Ginoza snapped coldly, the words spitting out of him like daggers of ice. 

Eisuke knew Ginoza was trying to irritate him, possibly even get him to explode, just to give him more ammunition. Eisuke had always been the reactive sort. He’d never learned to control his emotions, to breathe through the anger and sadness and hate. It spilled out of him, burning whatever was closest. 

Still, Eisuke had managed to keep that part of him hidden from most’s eyes. Especially Ginoza’s, considering he used the Inspector to release that stress by teasing at him, even mocking him at times. Maybe he was a bit like a bully on rare occasions. 

“Oh please, I know you’d miss me,” Eisuke batted his eyelashes and then winked. “You won’t admit it, Ginoza, but you like it.” 

Eisuke didn’t actually think Ginoza did, and the idea that he even might made Eisuke feel a bit sick. Ginoza may be incredibly attractive, but Eisuke’s heart belonged to another. Even if that person would never love him back, or even want him anymore. He’d been tossed aside like trash, but he still belonged completely to Makishima. 

Ginoza stepped closer, and Eisuke could smell his thick cologne. He could almost taste it, and for a brief moment, he wondered what scent Ginoza used. 

“Do you want to know why I keep you around?” Ginoza asked. His voice was low and gravelly, and it twisted in Eisuke’s gut in a deeply satisfying way. Ginoza was getting mad, really mad. 

Eisuke lifted his chin and smirked, “Cause I’m so handsome?” 

Without waiting a beat, Ginoza snarled darkly, “Because we know you have connections to Makishima, and one day, you’re going to slip up. We’ll find out everything, and you’ll be killed just like the rest of the criminals with your Psycho Pass reading.” 

Completely frozen, Eisuke felt his heart beat halt in his chest. He tried to swallow, but his throat was too dry, and he nearly choked on the stale air around him. He didn’t even notice the staggering step back he’d taken until his butt hit the edge of his desk. Jumping from the impact, Eisuke felt the weight of the world crashing into his stomach all at once. 

Ginoza’s eyes were stony, but Eisuke could only see two-years worth of built of hate for him in that gaze, finally twisting into a long-awaited satisfaction. Ginoza’s cheek twitched, and Eisuke knew he was holding back a pleased grin. It made his tummy roll, and he had to clutch his stomach to keep from throwing up all over the floor. 

“Did you really think we cared enough about some street rat to make you an Enforcer? We’ve always known about your history with Makishima, and with the death of Sasayama,” Ginoza said, his tone dripping with acid. Eisuke felt like he’d drawn an imaginary sword and had stabbed Eisuke repeatedly with it. 

Shaking his head blearily, Eisuke was immediately taken back to that night. That dark, frightening evening. 

He couldn’t breathe. 

His chest burned, his eyes burned, it all burned. 

Eisuke gripped his shirt too tight, his nails digging into the skin beneath as he watched Ginoza back away. 

Now it all made sense, it all seemed to click. How the Inspectors found him, curled up in a ball in an abandoned building, using a measly, ripped towel for warmth. There hadn’t been any street scanners in that area for years, so how had they known to look for a random boy there? Of course... because they knew who they were searching for, they tracked him down.

And Kogami. No wonder the man held such a deep-seeded resentment for Eisuke.

Eisuke had always known, in the back of his mind, that Kogami had a right to hate him because of what Eisuke had done to Sasayama. But, he’d never imagined that Kogami _knew_ that Eisuke had helped Makishima. 

He barely managed to swallow past the thick lump in his throat, blocking his airways, but when Eisuke did, he croaked, “Then it’s a waste of ti-ime, Inspector.” 

Eisuke felt like his body was quaking from the inside out. Every word was jittery and broken, but he forced it all out. He was afraid; scared for Makishima. But the man didn’t have to worry. Because, “I will never, _never_ , tell you anything.” 

Ginoza hummed deeply, and his expression closed off completely. He looked far too close to Makishima in that moment, and Eisuke nearly fainted. He would rather die than give away Makishima’s location, or even what his favorite drink was. Everything about the man would be guarded closely to his heart. 

“I hope you change your mind, Eisuke. After all, your future with the MWPSB relies on this completely,” Ginoza said in a detached sort of way, as if he was reading straight from a piece of paper. 

Then, before Eisuke could properly catch his breath or process anything he was hearing, Ginoza was back to ordering him around. “I suggest you meet me in the Interrogation room in 5 minutes, or I will make sure myself that you’re put into intensive therapy. I’m sure they have their own ways of making you reveal information on Makishima.” 

Ginoza didn’t wait for an answer, and he turned away, leaving the office. 

Eisuke stared at the floor, eyes focusing on every little detail. A speck of dust just there underneath Masaoka’s desk, a scuff mark to the left of Eisuke’s boot, a deep scratch next to Kagari’s chair. He counted the lines in the wood, until he felt like his world grew beyond Makishima and Ginoza. 

Only then, when his heartbeat wasn’t pounding loudly in his ear and he could actually feel the air entering his lungs, Eisuke lifted his gaze. He saw several lackeys, Inspectors from other teams, and assistants staring at him openly. They’d paused in their walk completely, taking time out of their day just to make Eisuke feel like an animal trapped in a glass cage. 

He clenched his jaw and adjusted his shirt and suit jacket, brushing his hands down the entirety of his outfit to straighten it. No way in Hell would these people see him break down and have a full-blown panic attack. No. He refused. 

With his head held high, forcing the tears away from his eyes, Eisuke stood up to his full height and walked out of the office, making his way to the elevators. He’d handle this Interrogation, he’d handle it all, and he’d do whatever he could to keep Makishima’s presence hidden. 

Even if it meant risking therapy for the rest of his life.


	3. Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> I know last chapter was super intense at the end there, I can’t wait for you guys to find out more on Eisuke’s past! But I’m trying not to give it all away immediately haha 
> 
> Also, don’t you just adore Haruki? He’s absolute adorable baby!  
> Would you guys like to see a picture of how I imagine Haruki to look?  
> I’m also considering doing a drawing of Eisuke, for reference! Let me know if you’d be interested in seeing that!  
> <3

**8:02pm**

**November, 2112**

**MWSPB Interrogation Room, Japan**

“Ms. Sato, it says here in the officer’s report that you were drunk and disorderly, clearly intoxicated by some form of substance. However... when we did a breathalyzer-”

Ginoza was cut off by the young girl leaning forward to protest angrily, shoving her pointer finger into the metal table, “Yeah! About that, what the hell? Your officer just shoved it in my face! That _can’t_ be allowed! Or- or legal!” 

Eisuke would’ve chuckled at her defiance had he not still had the conversation between Ginoza and him on his mind. It replayed over and over like a movie on repeat, tormenting him. He wished that he could push it away, but he felt like he was teetering on the edge of sanity. 

Surely, Makishima had to know the MWSPB had him here, working as an Enforcer. Shouldn't he be worried that Eisuke could reveal something? Or that they’d torture him? Or blackmail him? 

Not that they had anything to use against him. Eisuke had nobody. He wasn’t sure he’s ever had anyone. 

Besides Makishima, that is. 

He sighed heavily, running his fingers through his hair as he tuned back into the Interrogation happening on the other side of the two-way glass. Kunizuka, Kagari, and Eisuke stood in the small room next to it, watching Ginoza ask Ms. Sato questions. He was relentless, pushing at her for answers. 

Initially, he’d started off by asking why she had been seen at a club (by apparently multiple witnesses other than the Officer on duty) when she was only 16. She’d crossed her arms, glaring at him. It was made clear then that she’d be difficult to get answers from. Eisuke sort of liked that about her. Except, he didn’t really want to be here right now. He’d rather be back with Haruki, cuddling his pup, so he didn’t feel as alone as he was. 

“It is perfectly legal, Ms. Sato. Now answer my questions. We know you had to be under the influence. You had .03% alcohol in your blood at the time, and although your drug test was inconclusive, it did not deny the fact you had been taking substances,” Ginoza explained clearly, a hint of hardness to his tone. 

The girl huffed, leaning back in the metal chair as she shook her head. Eisuke could tell she was getting worked up, but he wasn’t so sure that was going to get Ginoza anywhere. Troubled kids like her didn’t respond to threats or aggression. They didn’t care about anything other than finding a way to feel free from their daily lives. 

Eisuke grabbed the tablet from Kagari’s hands without asking, sifting through the Officer’s statement, as well as her profiling. Kagari made a shocked noise, “H-hey!” 

“I need this,” Eisuke muttered under his breath, continuing to read. 

Kagari stuffed his hands into his front pockets, mumbling something about respect and manners. It was hypocritical to Eisuke, considering Kagari had been registered as a latent criminal by the Sibyl System since he was a child. Everyone knew Kagari’s life story; he wasn’t shy about talking about... well, just about everything. 

Kunizuka let out a breathy chuckle, but kept quiet. She stepped closer to the glass and said, “She plays an instrument.” 

Eisuke finally lifted his gaze from the screen, not finding anything new from what he’d read earlier. “Oh? How do you know?” He didn’t like that she’d figured something out before him, but still, he was curious and it got the best of him. 

Kagari leaned closer to them, his shoulder resting against the glass, “Yeah, how’d you find out, Yayoi?” 

Kunizuka pressed the tip of her finger against the glass, pointing directly at the girl’s hands. “Callous. I spotted it the moment I saw her. It’s on her right hand, so... it’s got to be a guitar, or bass.” 

Eisuke glanced down at her finger, noticing the same callous. He hummed, “So, which do you play then?” 

She didn’t answer, so he lifted his eyes to her face. Her lips were pressed in a thin line, and she dropped her hand to her side as she stared blankly ahead. He had barely an idea of Kunizuka’s past, but that was mostly because she kept to herself. Whatever he did know, it was because he dug into her file secretly. Until, of course, Kogami had come in to work on a case late, and he told Eisuke to stop being a sneaky bastard. 

Eisuke had discovered several things that night. One, that Kogami had no life and loved his job way too much. And two, that Kunizuka had been an Enforcer for over 3 years, after staying in a rehabilitation center. She had no prior experience in this line of work before becoming an Enforcer, and not much is known about her Mother. 

That was all, really. Sometimes he found himself wondering why she was even here to begin with. Surely, her Psycho Pass couldn’t be that bad. She seemed too calm, too level-headed. Maybe she was a psychopath, like Makishima? No, that wouldn’t explain why she was sent to therapy, before eventually becoming an Enforcer. 

Eisuke blinked out of his reverie when she finally replied, softly, “Guitar.” 

Knowing he wouldn’t get anything else out of her, Eisuke nodded and then said, “I’m going in there.”

Kagari’s eyes widened to an almost comically huge size, and he rushed to stand in front of Eisuke, “No, you can’t. Enforcers aren’t allowed to go in, not unless an Inspector says so.”

Eisuke rolled his eyes and side-stepped Kagari, reaching for the door handle. However, in a surprising turn of events, Kunizuka also blocked his path. She stood in front of the door, saying coolly, “That wouldn’t be a good idea, Ito.”

Genuinely perplexed, Eisuke let out a sharp laugh. “Seriously? Two Enforcers- _latent criminals_ \- are stopping me? This has got to be a joke. One that’s _not_ funny.” 

Kunizuka glanced at Kagari who was warily watching the two-way glass, specifically looking at Ginoza. Then, he faced Eisuke and said, “We can’t. Ginoza would freak out.” 

“Why does it matter? He’s used to me not listening,” Eisuke ground his teeth together. He really didn’t like being stopped by them. It was ridiculous. He worked here, he knew information that could help thanks to Kunizuka. He should be in there, interrogating the girl.

Kunizuka sighed softly, and she lifted a hand, as if trying to calm a wild animal, “Look, Ito, it’s not personal. It’s just...” She pursed her lips, and he groaned loudly.

“Oh my god, just spit it out.”

Her eyes squinted, but that was the only sign of frustration before she said a little too calmly, “This case is important to Ginoza.” 

Eisuke raised an eyebrow. Oh? Is that so? “Why? What’s so important? It’s just underaged drinking.” 

Both of them were dead quiet, and he knew that he wouldn’t get anything from them. Well, not right now. He could probably get Kagari to cough up information. Eisuke knew the man barely handled his liquor, so he’d be drunk and blabbering in no time. 

Eisuke held up both hands, as if to concede, and then he took a step back towards the glass. “Alright, alright, fine, I won’t go in.” 

Kagari’s shoulders dropped in relief, but Kunizuka still seemed wary. To get her to believe him, Eisuke set down the tablet he’d been holding on a small table in the corner of the room, and he leaned against the cool, stone wall. 

Reluctantly, Kunizuka dropped her guard and made her way back to the glass to continue watching. Kagari was standing between the two of them, still looking at Eisuke. But he had migrated further from the door. 

Eisuke chewed on the inside of his cheek, forcing his body to relax lazily against the back wall. He faced the glass, listening in halfway to the conversation between the girl and Ginoza. 

His mind, however, was focused completely on the door. 

“Ms. Sato, let me be clear about something.” Ginoza stood up straight, pulling on the ends of his suit jacket to straighten it. He was the perfect example of put-together. “Our Officer scanned your Psycho Pass. It read 126. That is enough to send you to several months of rehabilitation. And then with the uncertain drug test and your alcohol intoxication levels... your life could be very different after this, Ms. Sato. If I were you, I would consider your options closely.” 

The girl, Misaki, scoffed and looked off to the side. She looked like she’d rather be sucking on lemons than talk to Ginoza. Eisuke could understand that. He wasn’t sure he could stomach being in the same room as the Inspector anymore; not after their discussion. 

Eisuke glanced at Kunizuka and Kagari, who was now facing the glass fully. Did they know too? Were they involved? Did Kagari try to befriend him for information? Was Kunizuka nice to him for the same reason? 

He was suddenly very relieved he’d never become friends with either of them. Keeping to himself was proving to be a survival tactic now, rather than just a personal preference. 

Then, Misaki drew his attention back as she muttered, “And just what are my options, huh? You gonna shoot me with your little gun if I don’t talk?” 

Ginoza leaned forward, over the table, and he pressed his palms into the metal. Eisuke couldn’t see his face, but he could picture what it most likely looked like. Closed off, demanding. Pinched. Furrowed eyebrows. 

“So, there is something to talk about, Ms. Sato,” Ginoza said, but it came across as more of a question. Eisuke knew the Inspector was egging her on, trying to get her to reveal information. Eisuke just didn’t believe it would work, mostly because Ginoza just wasn’t taught how to handle these kinds of suspects. 

Eisuke has seen two years worth of Ginoza interrogating people. Most of them were adults with shells that were easily cracked. After all, their Psycho Passes were fragile, easily swayed with the gust of the wind. The individuals the MWPSB typically caught were whirlwind murderers, thieves, or rapists. But they weren’t emotionally or mentally stable by any means. They were found because of how easily they reacted to the negative situations that faced them. 

People like Makishima stayed hidden for years because he had the brains and strength to cut off his emotions, to detach himself from anything. Even... well, even Eisuke. 

Misaki was not one of those whirlwind people. She was young, learning, and naive, but she wasn’t reckless. Eisuke could tell she probably did belong in some form of therapy (after all, she was doing drugs in nightclubs at the age of 16), but she wasn’t normally so obvious about her deviance. 

Not wasting another moment, Eisuke crept towards the door. He turned the knob fully before pulling it open, and he slithered out. As he pushed the door shut, he held the knob, so it didn’t click. Then, he slowly released it and made his way to the adjacent door. It was closed, but not locked. He could see through the window panel at eye-level. 

Ginoza was now staring down at her again, arms crossed over his chest. Misaki, similarly, glared up at him, her nostrils flaring and cheeks puffing. 

Eisuke threw open the door carelessly, before he quickly shut and locked it. He knew he could stop Ginoza from leaving, but keeping two Enforcers from bursting in- as well as maybe others- would be a challenge. 

Ginoza’s eyes widened and his mouth fell open. Misaki’s lips parted, her frustrated gaze directed now at Eisuke. 

“What are you doing?” Ginoza snarled, not attempting to hide his anger. It hit Eisuke like a slap in the face, and for a moment, he wondered if Ginoza would reveal some other dark secret. Would he say that they knew about Haruki and were going to take his pup? 

Just the very idea of that made Eisuke furious, and he stepped forward, motioning to Misaki, “My job. Isn’t that what you wanted, _Inspector_?” 

Ginoza’s eyebrows narrowed, and his eyes flashed darkly. Eisuke had seen Ginoza snap now. He’d seen what it meant to push Ginoza over the edge. And he hadn’t liked it at all. Eisuke didn’t care about drawing a reaction from the man anymore... he really didn’t. Really.

“Get out. Now. You will not mess this up for me,” Ginoza said lowly, only a few inches away from Eisuke. He pushed a finger into Eisuke’s chest, trying to nudge him towards the door. But Eisuke didn’t budge and remained silent, watching Ginoza’s expression as it twisted in rage. “I am your superior, Ito. Get out of this room.” 

Eisuke leaned closer, until they were only a hair away. He could practically taste Ginoza’s breath. “No. You asked me to come down here, to do my job. I have information. I will talk to her.” 

Ginoza squeezed his hands into fists at his sides, and he looked about second from punching Eisuke. However, after his eye twitched, he exhaled heavily and straightened before backing away from Eisuke. “Fine. But you say one thing against regulation, and I will paralyze you myself.” 

“So threatening, really,” Eisuke mumbled, rolling his eyes. 

Before Ginoza could respond to his flippant remark, Eisuke was stepping up to the table and sitting down in the metal chair across from Misaki. The legs of the chair squeaked along the tile floor loudly, making the girl wince. So, she didn’t like noises like that. 

Eisuke crossed his legs, folding his hands on the table. He had never Interrogated someone before. At least, not in a totally legal way, and not ever for the MWPSB. And he didn’t think he could use the techniques he’d been taught so many years ago. He felt a little out of his element, but instead of giving him anxiety, he felt excited. 

It had always thrilled him to Interrogate people. He loved the mental (and sometimes physical, but that wasn’t important) sparring. He loved to be challenged, he loved being resisted before they eventually gave in. The anticipation of getting his answers kept him on the edge of his seat always. 

Misaki must have seen something different between him and Ginoza (who was standing at Eisuke’s shoulder like a babysitter), because she clamped her lips shut and tensed up. Her shoulders drew together tightly, and Eisuke knew he was going to have fun with this. 

“Ms. Sato, do you play an instrument?” 

Ginoza let out an exasperated breath, “You can’t be serious.” 

However, both Misaki and Eisuke ignored him in favor of their conversation. She frowned deeply, clearly confused, “Y-yes... how’d you know? Nobody knows.” 

Eisuke hummed, mentally thanking Kunizuka. She was probably trying to lock-pick the door currently. But, nonetheless, he appreciated the information she’d provided. 

“The callous.” Hands still folded together, he used his pointer finger to motion to her hands before interlocking his hands fully again. “I noticed it. What do you play?” 

Okay, so maybe he didn’t notice, but he wanted her to believe he did. Eisuke wanted her to think he could read her like a book. He wanted her to know she couldn’t hide anything from him, no matter what it was. 

Misaki shoved her hands into her lap, but it hardly mattered now. Eisuke, and now Ginoza, knew she played an instrument. And maybe to Ginoza that hardly mattered, but Eisuke could tell it meant something great to Misaki. Which meant it was important to Eisuke, who was trying to get information from her. 

“I... the bass,” she replied curtly, but she wasn’t fooling Eisuke. He could see the twinkle of fondness in her eyes. 

Eisuke hummed, nodding, “I have a friend who plays the guitar. I think you two would get along well.” The idea of being friends with Kunizuka was absolutely horrifying, especially if she knew anything about what Ginoza had said earlier. But, for the interrogation, he’d lie as much as he had to. 

Misaki finally seemed interested. She leaned closer slightly, “Really? That’s great...” 

He grinned, “Yes. And I imagine that someone like you probably practices a lot. Am I right?” Eisuke had just made a wild guess, but with the amount of callous on her fingers and the fact she’d been arrested at a nightclub... maybe it wasn’t a wrong guess. 

She flushed, “I take classes, from a... friend.” 

Eisuke raised an eyebrow. Ah. “Friend? Who is this friend? The same one who gave you drugs and alcohol?” 

For the first time since they started talking, Misaki tensed up and started to shut down. The skin between her eyebrows wrinkled in agitation, “No!”

Okay, definitely telling the truth then. Eisuke licked his lips, and he met her gaze, having to lean down slightly to do so because she was glaring spitefully at the table. “So, why were you at the club, Ms. Sato? I just want to have all the facts straight.” 

Misaki pursed her lips again, and he realized that was her thinking face. After a long stretch of silence, she finally relented and said quietly, “My... friend never gave me anything. She did take me to the club though... She said I’d get to see live music and that maybe I could even do what the bassist in the band did someday. You know... play live, for an actual audience that isn’t just her and my dresser.” 

Eisuke forced a short laugh, trying to make a connection with the girl. He knew right then, by what she’d said last, that she didn’t have many friends. In a way, he could understand that. “Seems like this friend of yours really cares about you. So, if she didn’t give you the alcohol and drugs, who did?”

Misaki lifted her hands to rest them back on the table. She stared down at them, her eyebrows drawing together. But it was more in regret and sadness than anger or frustration. Eisuke could tell she felt guilty, but he wasn’t sure why. She’d only done what a lot of teens did. It was normal, it was a phase that most grew out of. In his opinion, she didn’t have to be ashamed. 

“My friend and I got separated, so I tried to find her. But I had to pee really bad, so I went to the bathroom...” She trailed off, shaking her head as if trying to mentally rid herself of an image, “I saw my friend getting... um, she was... well, a man was...” 

Eisuke understood immediately. He nodded and splayed one hand on the table, closer to hers as a way to silence her. “I see, Ms. Sato. You can skip that part.” 

Misaki cleared her throat, and her voice cracked as she started speaking, “I yelled at him. He got scared, I guess, and let her go. She ran off... she didn’t look back, just... left.” 

Eisuke really didn’t understand why Misaki seemed so determined to protect her name or defend her then. “And the man?” He asked after she was quiet for a moment. 

She looked up at him, and he saw tears in her eyes, making them glassy. They hadn’t fallen yet, and Eisuke knew she had to be struggling to hold herself together. He knew how that felt all too well. Misaki’s shaky hands clutched at the sleeves on her arms, “He grabbed me... shoved some sort of... pill, I think, into my mouth. But before he could... do anything, a group of girls came in. He pushed me and left. I didn’t see where he went.” 

Eisuke inhaled sharply, pressing the tip of his tongue against the corner of his lips. That explained the drugs in her system then. He wasn’t sure why the drug test came out inconclusive, however, or how she had a low BAC if she insists her friend didn’t encourage any drinking. 

“And what happened after, Ms. Sato?” He asked her, pressing lightly. He didn’t want to push too hard and scare her off. Eisuke could tell she was close to breaking, and although he didn’t much care if she did, he did know he had to prove he could get the information needed. To Ginoza, to Kagari and Kunizuka, and to himself. 

Misaki held her upper body tight, and she frowned deeply, her cheeks forming slight dimples. “The girls saw me, and they offered me a drink. I... I said yes, I just... I don’t know. Anyways, I only had a few sips because it tasted bad, and then I left, but I started feeling.. dizzy, I guess. That’s when the Officer found me, and it was just... I don’t remember much, I’m sorry.” 

Eisuke tilted his head, and he asked, “And your friend? She never came back?” It wasn’t exactly pertinent to the case, considering they now knew why she had drugs and alcohol in her system as well as her cloudy Psycho Pass. But he was curious, and he wanted to know why she seemed to care about this friend so much. 

Misaki shrugged, but it looked jittery and awkward. “If she did, I didn’t see her...” She lifted her gaze to meet Eisuke’s, her eyes firm, “Look, I know what you must think, but... she was just scared, okay?” 

Eisuke leaned forward and said evenly, “So were you, Ms. Sato.” 

Misaki’s mouth opened and shut twice before a few tears finally fell down her cheeks and neck. They soaked the collar of her denim jacket, but she paid no mind to it. She seemed lost now, in her own thoughts. 

Eisuke stood, and when he turned, he saw Ginoza staring with open confusion at him. 

As Ginoza kept his gaze locked on Eisuke, he spoke clearly to Misaki, “Ms. Sato, your parents will be arriving shortly with a lawyer to discuss your next steps. Most likely, you’ll receive 2 months therapy for the alcohol, with an added 3 more for the cloudy psycho pass and drugs.” 

Eisuke slid his hands into his pants pockets, feeling something lodge in his throat. He didn’t know how to feel about this girl receiving treatment for something she couldn’t control. Clearly, she needed to be with her parents and any friends she had right now. Excluding that shitty one that Eisuke didn’t like whatsoever. 

He felt his spine shiver. He actually found himself wanting Misaki to get better, to heal. How gross. 

“Step outside with me, Ito,” Ginoza said, eyes squinted slightly as if searching for something in Eisuke. Whether or not he seemed to find whatever it was, was up in the air. He turned and tried to open the door, before sighing in exasperation and unlocking the knob. However, he didn’t say anything about it, and he just walked outside of the Interrogation room silently. 

Eisuke realized he’d been squeezing his hands into fists so hard his nails were digging into the skin of his palms, and he relaxed them, taking an even breath. With one last glance to Misaki, he followed Ginoza out into the hallway. Except, the man had kept walking, his back to Eisuke. 

When Eisuke turned to follow him, he was stopped by a familiar voice speaking to him. 

“That was good, in there.” 

Kunizuka. 

Eisuke peered over his shoulder at her. Kagari wasn’t next to her, and he wondered where he was. She had her lips pressed into a thin line, her gaze almost dead. But then she bowed her head ever so slightly and said softly, “I shouldn’t have held you back. I apologize. You did well.” 

Gaping in shock, Eisuke blinked rapidly a few times before he mumbled, “Uh, okay.” 

“See you later,” she paused, before letting a tiny smirk slip onto her lips, “ _Friend_.” 

Eisuke blanched, but he didn’t have time to respond before she had turned around and started walking in the opposite direction. 

Which reminded him... 

Eisuke shook off the weird encounter, pushing it to the back of his mind to think on later. When he faced forwards again, he saw that Ginoza had vanished completely. 

Great, now he’d have to do a stupid scavenger hunt for the Inspector. Eisuke really hate it here. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! As always, I appreciate you guys a lot for reading and sharing your thoughts! Thank you so much!  
> •  
> I’m not too sure on specific details about Psycho Pass because it’s information that’s not explicitly talked about in the show, such as the floor level their office is on or how many privileges the Enforcers get. I hope you like my interpretation; I’m trying to stay as realistic as possible while staying true to my ideas and to the show!  
> <3
> 
> Any clue as to what Ginoza wants to talk about? ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Don’t worry, we get back on track to the normal plot of the show in a few chapters! I hope you like this new plot I introduced!  
> I hope you enjoy reading as much as I love writing this. It really makes me happy to write, and this is one of my top 3 anime’s of all time, so I love doing this (which is why I’ve written four chapters in like 2 days haha).  
> My favorite character in Psycho pass is Ginoza, and my second is Makishima, which is probably why Eisuke is obsessed with them both xd haha  
> Anyways, I won’t bore you guys with my chatter, thank you all for reading! Comment and like ! <3

**9:05pm**

**November, 2112**

**MWPSB, Japan**

Eisuke had been searching half of the floor for the past 10 minutes when he’d reached his breaking point. Why was he even trying so hard to find this man? It wasn’t like he owed Ginoza anything, especially not after their little... discussion over an hour ago. Really, if anything, Ginoza should be hunting _him_ down.. to apologize! 

He let out a slow exhale, shaking his head when he realized where Ginoza probably was. The man was entirely too predictable often, and Eisuke should have known to check there first rather than mindlessly searching the whole office.   
  
About 5 months ago, Eisuke had accidentally wandered into one of the Board rooms. He had been trying to find the newly renovated Break Room that had been converted from an old Office. Instead, what he found was Ginoza, hunched over the large table in a chair, sifting through nearly 10 case files.   
  
Eisuke had simply watched him silently, for how long he wasn’t exactly sure. It had been mesmerizing, in a way, to see Ginoza work when he believed he was alone. Normally, in Division 1’s office, Ginoza was quieter than a mouse, even the clicks of his keyboard a whisper. He sat like a statue, barely breathing. 

But all by himself, Ginoza let out breathy grunts of frustration. He chewed on the end of his pens. He shifted often in his chair. He held up more than 3 pieces of papers in each hand, squinting hard to find some sort of connection between them. He even tussled his otherwise perfectly placed and pressed hair.   
  
Eisuke knew Ginoza had to be in there. It was the only place the man ever went to be alone. After Eisuke had seen him 5 months ago, he’d tried to find subtle ways to peek into that same Board room. Sometimes, Ginoza was in there, sipping on hot coffee while his large hands rustled through papers. Sometimes, it was dark and empty, and Eisuke felt disappointed for some strange reason. 

When Eisuke reached the door, he took a deep, steadying breath. He didn’t know if Ginoza was even in there for certain. For all he knew, the Inspector could have given up on waiting and went back to work. Or, he could be on a totally different floor all together. And why was Eisuke even doing this? What did Ginoza need to talk about that was so important he couldn’t do it in front of others? 

For a split second, Eisuke considered the very realistic possibility that Ginoza was luring him here to murder him.

Then, Eisuke realized it was _Ginoza_ he was thinking about. The man wouldn’t risk throwing a stapler and messing up his psycho pass. No way he’d do anything serious to Eisuke. 

Slightly reassured by his own thoughts, Eisuke turned the knob and pushed open the door. 

Inside, he saw a large, oak wood table that could fit 12 people comfortably. Chairs made of the same wood and black, leather cushion were all pushed neatly under the table. Except for one, near the center on the left side, which was occupied by Ginoza who sat with his hands folded on the table and a pensive look on his face. 

When the door slid shut softly behind Eisuke, Ginoza lifted his gaze and said, “Honestly, I thought you decided not to listen to me.” 

Eisuke didn’t want Ginoza to know how determinedly he searched for the man, so he kept quiet for a long moment. As he approached the table, he stuffed a hand into his left pocket, tilting his head slightly to peer down at the Inspector. His eyes were weary and uncertain, an expression Eisuke had seen on him only a handful of times. 

Finally, with his thigh grazing the edge of the tabletop, Eisuke replied, “I considered that.”

Ginoza nodded once, curtly, and he turned in the chair to face Eisuke fully. His elbow rested on the table, while his opposite hand lay across his inner thigh. His legs were spread slightly, comfortably, and Eisuke gulped when he realized how handsome Ginoza looked in that exactly moment. 

He may not like the man, but he could appreciate his looks honestly for what they were: striking. 

“Why did you want to talk to me?” Eisuke asked, trying not to let the true measure of his curiosity show. 

Ginoza shifted every so slightly in the chair, and he cleared his throat before saying, “Have you ever interrogated someone before, Ito?” 

Eisuke blinked. Was he joking? That’s what Ginoza wanted to talk about? Really? For some reason, Eisuke didn’t think this was the only reason Ginoza wanted to talk, but he humored him and said, “No. Well, not for the MWPSB.” 

“What does that mean?” Ginoza raised an eyebrow, some of that cold detached nature returning. Back to formalities and business then. 

Shrugging, Eisuke said, “That means I’m not a good man, but you already knew that.” 

If Ginoza thought that Eisuke would suddenly open up and share every detail of his criminal past, he was sorely mistaken. Eisuke had never spoken about anything from his past since his time at the MWPSB had started. Makishima was the only one to know majority of his life, but even he wasn’t privy to everything. 

Ginoza’s eyebrow twitched up, and he asked coolly, “Did Kunizuka and Kagari let you in?” 

Eisuke wasn’t sure why Ginoza cared about that, and if he did, why was he asking Eisuke? Why not question Kunizuka or Kagari? “Uh, no, they didn’t. Why’s it matter?” Eisuke mumbled, trying to find the answer in Ginoza’s eyes. He didn’t like not knowing what was going on, especially when it involved him. 

Right now, as far as Eisuke was concerned, Ginoza held all of the cards. And he could be holding a royal flush that Eisuke would never see coming until all of his chips were stolen from under his nose. 

Never mind that he’d already dealt that hand earlier...

“I wanted to ask you first,” Ginoza explained, as if carefully considering every word he said, “If they told me a different story, I’d know I can’t trust you when it comes to even small things.” 

Eisuke let out a sharp, sardonic laugh. Didn’t Ginoza hear how he sounded? “How do you know you can trust them?” 

Ginoza pressed his tongue into his cheek, and Eisuke felt a bolt of heat sizzle down his body. The express of pure, open annoyance and aggravation from Ginoza was a drug. One that Eisuke despised needing, now that he knew Ginoza was using him for information. 

Eisuke couldn’t even really blame the Inspector. After all, it was his job to put away latent criminals, or eliminate them. Of course he’d hunt down Makishima’s accomplices, even in the slums of Japan, where Eisuke was hidden from society. He’d chosen to cower in the darkness, a self-imposed punishment when he was pushed away from Makishima. His life had lost the meaning he’d clutched so desperately to for a year. 

He’d only been a kid when he met Makishima, fresh out of taking his aptitude test created by the Sybil System. Only 18 when he met Makishima one night at a bar. How was he supposed to know that his life would change so drastically after that? How was he supposed to give up a year’s worth of love just because an Inspector asked him to? 

“Because they give me reason to. They have for years,” Ginoza replied coolly, an unspoken ‘but you haven’t, Ito,’ in his eyes. 

Eisuke sat on the edge of the table, letting his hands hang between his legs as he leaned forward slightly. He wanted Ginoza to think he was completely relaxed, unbothered by this weird questioning. 

Except that he was, even if he wished he wasn’t. Because Ginoza knew that Eisuke had connections with Makishima, and he had planned to extort that knowledge to get information from Eisuke. But exactly how much did Ginoza know? Was it just that Makishima and he had worked together briefly? Or... possibly more? 

Ginoza posed a threat to Makishima, which meant he was a serious threat to Eisuke. 

“Get to the point, Ginoza, why am I meeting you... here?” Eisuke looked around the slightly darkened board room pointedly, which was eerily quiet despite their conversation. Then, he turned back to Ginoza, raising an eyebrow as he waited for an answer. Or, maybe an interrogation. 

Ginoza shifted once more, rolling his shoulders. He cleared his throat, seeming actually ruffled about whatever was on his mind. Eisuke was thrilled to notice this; this small weakness that Ginoza might have, might even reveal if Eisuke played his cards right. 

After a moment where Ginoza folded his hands on the table next to him, he spoke candidly, “You’re here because... as much as I want the opposite, I saw how well you handled that interrogation. Ms. Sato would have not given the information she did if you hadn’t stepped in. For some mysterious reason that is yet to be seen, you decided to intervene and help out.” He paused, letting out a sigh of dismay before he continued, “For the time being, I am assigning you to this case. With me as your reporting Inspector, of course.” 

Eisuke was shell-shocked. Positively horrified, even. He gulped down what felt like a boulder as he practically choked out the words, “My case?”

After what had transpired between them in the Division 1 office, he hadn’t expected Ginoza to let him wipe his ass in the bathroom without supervision. Now he was giving him a _case_? 

Ginoza rubbed his fingers into the center of his chest, as if he struggled to breathe. Then, he waved the hand around dismissively before dropping it into his lap as he said, “Yes. You’ve shown your willingness to get the answers we need. This case is... sensitive to some.” 

Eisuke believed with everything he had that Ginoza was the ‘some’ he referred to. But why? 

Still, Eisuke didn’t want to push too much too soon. Ginoza might lock up completely and never share anything. If Ginoza had important things against Eisuke, then Eisuke needed desperately to figure out what Ginoza held close. Maybe he could blackmail him if needed. 

“So I’m lead?” Eisuke asked after a much needed moment to process and plan. 

Ginoza let out a sharp bark of laughter, shaking his head. “No, Ito. You are absolutely not lead on this. I am.” As he sobered, he leaned forward and rubbed his palms on his legs. “You are simply the Enforcer that’s going to join me on future interrogations and further investigation.” 

Eisuke licked his lips, which had been previously pursed at being laughed at. He didn’t appreciate becoming a joke, especially to someone he respected so little. 

He held back a biting retort and instead asked, “Then what’s the next step? We know Ms. Sato was forced to take the drug, and those women offered the alcohol. She isn’t likely going to remember any faces, and the drug could have just been any typical date-rape drug.” 

Ginoza ran his finger along the top of the table, and he looked up at Eisuke from where he sat. His eyes were stormy and tinged with disappointment. “That’s all incorrect. The drug test came back inconclusive, and if it had been any date-rape drug such as GHB, Rohypnol, or Ketamine, the test would have found it in her system. It didn’t, which means it’s something new. And she was forced to take the drug after she had caught the man with her friend, so she could have seen his face.

“We have plenty of leads to follow. Did Ms. Sato see his face; could she pick him from a lineup? Who was her friend? Was she or the man picked up by any street scanners? If so, why weren’t we alerted? Was her friend a Sybil- Authorized musician? Or was she possibly Anti?” Ginoza finished finally, taking a heavy breath as he sat back in his seat fully. 

Eisuke moved to sit completely on the table, his feet dangling off the floor now. He didn’t know how long he’d be here, so he wanted to get as comfortable as possible. 

He shrugged up a shoulder, “Okay, so then why not ask her those things now? Why are we here and not with Ms. Sato?” 

Ginoza sighed, like he didn’t understand why he was even being asked this. “Because I didn’t want to proceed without making you my second on this case, otherwise you would be officially acting against the MWPSB’s rules.” He paused, his eyes lowering, “And Ms. Sato needs to be with her parents right now.”

Eisuke knew they could always question her while she served her time in a Rehabilitation center. He shivered. 

Thankfully, Eisuke had never been forced to spend even a second in one of those places. The ‘therapy’ was a load of bullshit. Really, the people there just grew accustomed to the crazy there. It became their new norm, and the prospect of leaving to start a fresh, healthy life seemed almost impossible for those latent criminals. 

“You didn’t seem to care about her well-being when you were practically yelling at her for answers,” Eisuke pointed out coolly. Honestly, he didn’t care either way if she was crying or smiling at the end of it. But Ginoza pretending to suddenly have a heart irked him for some reason.

Ginoza let out a harsh scoff, “That doesn’t concern you, Ito.”

The Inspector stood, wiping imaginary dust off of his coat and pants. Then, he leveled Eisuke with a cold, impersonal gaze. “I want you to go to the office and look into the club Inferno. Find out if there’s been any past reports of drug use or sexual assault. Then, do a little digging into the Authorized and Anti musicians in the area. Report back to me when you’re done. Is that understood, Ito?” 

Eisuke swallowed a rude remark, pressing his tongue into his cheek as he nodded brusquely once. 

Ginoza acknowledged him with a slight lift of his chin before he stepped around Eisuke, heading for the door. 

“By the way,” Eisuke heard Ginoza start from behind him. Eisuke peered over his shoulder to see Ginoza’s hand on the knob as he looked back at Eisuke. “How’d you know where to find me if you weren’t behind me?” 

Eisuke ran the tip of his tongue along his teeth, shoving both of his hands into his front pockets. For a second, he considered telling him. Then, he just let a tiny, shit-eating grin slip onto his face as he said, “That’s none of your concern, Ginoza.” 

Ginoza raised an eyebrow, shook his head, and then walked out of the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry it took so long to upload this chapter!  
> With all the inclement snowy weather these past few days, my internet has been really finicky. Today is the first day I’ve had it all day, so I’ve been writing!  
> Tomorrow I should post chapter 5, and maybe even 6 if I find enough time!  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! As always, I appreciate you guys for reading, leaving kudos, and commenting!


End file.
